Remember Me?-Sasuke
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Chapter One**_

It has been three years since he left, soon after I left the leaf to join the akatsuki. I have always had this canny ability to blend, where no one could even tell I was there. I was assigned to team seven when I was in the leaf but the only one who ever noticed if I was even there was Sasuke. Although we never spoke to each other it seemed we were connected, but when he left I was alone completely and utterly so I left. About a year after he had gone Itachi had come to me and said his leader wanted me so I went.

Oh sorry I should tell you my name, its Silver and I do not have a last name. Well to be more accurate I don't remember it or my parents, who they were or anything before the age of four, and for some odd reason no one else in the leaf knew me either. I have long black hair, that hangs loose, but turns to a purple looking hue in the sunlight and dark onyx eyes. But back to my story, after I joined I found that like Sasuke his brother noticed me and he became like my brother, but I knew his plan and what happened in the past. Being able to blend and become almost invisible I read and heard thing most in the leaf didn't.

Recently I found I was able to fully disappear and no one could tell I was there. Itachi had said goodbye to me about two days ago and I knew where he went, I cried and have not come from my room within the hideout for days, Itachi was the only one I had ever talked to. I had made myself stop crying hours ago and was invisible sitting on my bed, I heard a knock and watched as Pein opened the door came in shut it behind him and said, "Silver I know you are here, Itachi gave this to me and said that it was for you to have two days after he left." I watched him put something on the bed then leave.

_**Chapter Two**_

I slowly picked up what I know knew was a letter and opened it as I read:

_Silver,_

_ By the time you read this I know I will be gone from this world, but I want to tell you the truth and that I regret what had to be done. You have told me you remember nothing from before the age of four but you need to know that you are a Uchiha!" When I killed the clan I let you lived and due to my deal with the village it was not allowed so I found a way to erase every trace of you in everyone's mind including your own. _

_ Please forgive me but it was necessary for not only your future but Sasuke's as well. When you were born a short time after Sasuke it was found you and him were connected in a way, none of us could explain it but it was decided you would one day marry. He will come to you and as your memorys of before return so will that of Sasuke and others that knew you as a child. _

_ Silver please forgive me for I do care for you and always will please take care of Sasuke and help him understand that he belongs back in the leaf with you and his friends. I want him to finish his dream and not let our evil relative use him to take over the world and destroy the leaf, I want you both to go home!_

_ I love you both and want you to be happy, please take care my dear sister Silver._

_Itachi_

I finished reading the letter with my mouth gaped open and as I finished I had a memory of me and Sasuke training by the lake at the young age of three. I grabbed my head remembering just one small thing hurt, I heard a yell from above me at the hideout intrance and all of a sudden Zetsu popped in and said "Pein and Madara want you out there now!" He looked to where I was although he could not see me and I did not say a word I teleported to the entrance and said, "You needed me?" I was still invasibale and did not notice the four standing behind me as Pein yelled, "Dame it Silver show yourself!" I did and looked at him and then pain shot through my head as I had another memory of Sasuke and itachi playing hide and seek with me. As I let go and the pain receded I heard a scream of pain behind me and heard a girl yell, "What the hell have you done to Sasuke-kun?!"

_**Chapter Three**_

I felt my eyes widened and turned to see three people I did not know and a wide-eyed Sasuke staring at me. I turned back and said with no emotion to Madara who I still called Tobi much to his dislike, "Tobi I would like to go back to my room and seeing as no one here can stop me I will!" I turned invisible and popped back into my room, although I was treated like a weakling in the Akatuski I was the most powerful one there more so that both Madara and Pein. I sat on my bed as more and more memories came and I got used to the pain. I could hear Sasuke still screaming but it sounded like he was in the hideout now.

I waited knowing someone would come and when a knock sounded and I heard Pein say to someone, "She won't answer just open the door and go in!" The door opened and closed I did not look knowing who it was and heard his voice for the first time in years say, "I know you are here for some reason I can feel you! Silver why am I seeing things about you and I that I have never seen but seem like memories?" I smiled not answering, still invisible with my eyes closed, I had never loved and although I felt the connection with Sasuke, I didn't love him. I opened my eyes as the bed dipped and he said looking into eyes he could not see, "Why will you not tell me Silver, I know we have never talked but I feel it don't you?"

I got off the bed and he watched exactly where I was going although I knew he couldn't see, I took a small board off the window and in the deep pocket pulled out several documents and paperwork and laid them next to him. As I watched him read and the scowl I had seen so many times appeared on his face smiled. I tuched his face and said softly, "You have always had that scowl even when we were children, you didn't get your way and there it was!" His face turned towards my hand as he said, "I already know of everything you gave me, I know why he killed the clan now and that is why everyone in the leaf must pay!"

I watched him carefully and pulled away I did not answer for some time but after some time and him going through all the paperwork said, "You will do as you wish as you always have, but I ask you this Sasuke, Who am I?" He looked up as I became visible and said without hesitation like he had when we were younger, "You are Silver Uchiha, My future wife and soul mate!" He seemed surprised that it had come out of his mouth as he started to remember everything, I smiled and went invisible again. He still watching my where I went, I said, "You remember all now as I do yes?" He nodded still in shock and said, "It was told to me long ago!"

I watched him as he asked what I knew he would, "Silver why did I forget?" I looked at him and said, "For your future and mine I do not hold the grudge against Itachi for making everyone forget me if he hadn't I would be dead as well." He looked at me and said, "I know where you move even though I cannot see you, but please while we talk let me see?" He said it almost like he was begging and I became visible while I sat next to him and smiled.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Itachi made you forget as well as me?" I nodded and replied, "As well as all who knew of me or me myself." I giggled at his face, surprised at myself and he smiled at my expression and said, "Why did they come back, the memories I mean?" I leaned over and grabbed the note from before allowing Sasuke to read it. When he came to the part about rebuilding the clan he turned red but said nothing until he finished, "He wants me to go home and start over?" It was a question and I shrugged just watching him watch me, he leaned in and was about to kiss me but I pushed him softly away and said, "No, Sasuke I do not love you or truly know you any more, I plan to return to the leaf with or without you, my old friends will have remembered me by now and will need me, in time I may know you well enough to love you but not yet!"

He sat there stunned but bowed his head and said, "I want the chance, and am going with you." I smiled at him and said, "I will deal with Madara, if you would pack my things and your own!" He nodded as I turned invisible and walked into the lounge looked at everyone not even knowing I was there and said loudly to Madara, "Tobi, I am leaving going home and Sasuke is coming to, If you think you can stop me try and die, otherwise leave us both alone!" He looked towards my voice and said, "I see you have both remembered, I was afraid it would happen but I will leave you be for now!" I smiled and said, "When you come for me my children or any family I may have you will die with the slightest touch of them!" At this the whole room was looking at Madara as he gulped but nodded.

_**Chapter Four**_

I turned to find Sasuke staring straight into my eyes and he said, "I can see you, I am not sure how but the more I remember the clearer your image gets in in this form!" I nodded and motioned for him to follow. We walked all the way to the leaf in comfortable silence, somehow I knew we would be welcomed back, not that anyone noticed I had left. We were almost to the gate when I turned to Sasuke and said, "They all will remember me and I am sure that both Hinata and Tenten will be happy to see me, I plan to move into my old house on the Uchiha compound, but would like to get to know you again Sasuke?"

He smirked at me and said, "Of course, meet me at my place at 5 and we can eat dinner and talk okay?" I nodded and we entered the leaf bombarded by people.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

We had both been excepted back into the leaf and it seems all my old friends remembered me and I am more open now than I have ever been, Sasuke and I have become close again and he is my best friend. It took me long enough but I know now that I do love him and he is what I have been missing, my best friend, my love and my soul mate. At the moment we are sitting in a ramen shop listening to Naruto talk although he didn't realize I was here, remember still able to blend. But he piped up and said somting that totally caught my attention, "So Sasuke my man how is Silver, you still majorly crushing on her?"

Sasuke glanced at me and I smirked as Naruto just realized I was sitting next to Sasuke as he said softly for Naruto, "Oh sorry didn't no she was there!" I started giggling and said, "Oh it's okay Naruto I was just leaving, Hinata and Tenten said something about getting clothes or something like that!" He looked at Sasuke who was staring at me funny and I smiled as I said, "Sasuke are we still on for dinner at your place?" He snapped out of some trance and nodded as I jumped from the stool and ran out the door hearing Naruto say, "Dude you need to do something about this tonight!"

_**Chapter Five**_

I made it to the meeting spot thinking about what Naruto had said while sitting waiting for my two best girlfriends to show. I noticed them way before they noticed me and they seemed up to something so I stood in front of them and said hi just as they noticed I was there. They both jumped mumbled hi and then pulled me all the way to a shop I had never been in and pushed me into a room and said to wait. They both rushed in with piles of lacy, frilly, silky and see through items all dark blues and blacks. I smiled and said way to sweetly, "So what are these for?"

They looked guilty as they both said, "You just need to jump his bones!" I knew then that my mouth was open and they laughed and Tenten said, "Common Silver you love him he loves you and you are old enough!" I smiled as I shifted through the clothes and said, "Your right!" They were surprised at me but sat and watched as I choose a dark blue see through item that hung to my upper thigh with silk black bra and thong with white frilly lace around the edge and put it on. I turned and said, "Think he'll like?" They both nodded frantically and Hinata said, "Oh Silver you have great taste!" I nodded and said, "But of course!"

_**Chapter Six**_

I was wearing my usual outfit caring a bag and planned to tell him tonight how I felt now, so I was standing in his doorway after I had rung the bell waiting. After five minutes my arms got tired so I pulled out my key to his house and threw open the door as I yelled, "Sasuke hope your decent because I'm coming in!" I didn't hear him respond so put my bags in the kitchen and went to look for him. I looked everywhere but his room so I knocked softly not wanting to wake him if he fell asleep and opened the door.

As soon as I did I regretted it, he was in there all right reliving stress. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it as I blushed a deep red. I heard Sasuke say, "Crap, Ah Silver I will be right out!" I couldn't say a thing I had never seen a man naked before and from what I could tell he had nothing to be ashamed of, I went even more red as new thoughts went through my head. Just then Sasuke opened the door I was still leaning on for support and I fell right in his arms. I looked up behind me at him to see the usual smirk accompanied by a slight blush, like nothing had happened.

I jumped out of his arms and said, "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I swear I rang the bell twice and knocked several times at the front door!" He was not rubbing the back of his head as he said, "I was a little busy, so didn't hear!" I knew by this point I probably looked like a tomato but nodded not knowing what to say. I had found that I could make myself completely invisible from everyone including Sasuke when extremely embarrassed and did now without thinking. Sasuke sighed knowing why he couldn't see me and said, "Silver I should say I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you!" I had started to laugh quietly and when I replied it was full of laughter of embarrassment and humor, "Sasuke I am embarrassed but it's funny.." I couldn't even finish my sentence but became visible again as looked at his confused face my smile fell and I pulled him forward and kissed him.

At first he was shocked but he kissed back quick enough and after we both ran out of air he put his forehead next to mine as I said, "I wanted to tell you I have fallen in love with you!" He smiled and said, "I love you too silver!" I looked at him all earlier embarrassment gone and said "go sit on your bed I have a surprise for you!" He looked at me funny but said nothing and went and sat down. I closed the door and getting nervous but still full of confidence said, "Wait here be right back!" He nodded as I shut the door.

_**Chapter Seven **_

I walked down stairs changed into the outfit I bought, and building confidence walked back up the stairs, and opened to door to find Sasuke had laid down and his eyes were closed, by his breathing it seemed he fell asleep. I felt my grin as I had an idea and moved quietly to the bed, I climbed up so my face was above his and kissed him passionately. His eyes popped open as he kissed back. I smiled as I pulled away him not noticing what I was wearing yet he said, "What did you get me Silver?"

I got up and stood beside the bed as I spun slowly then stopped to see Sasuke looking at me with so much desire and passion it stole my breath, he shook his head as I climbed back onto the bed and laid on my stomach next to him I looked into his eyes and said, "Sasuke, I do love you I know that now!" He just leaned one arm over me and kissed me while pulling me to him, he pulled away slightly and said, "Silver are you sure, I would wait forever for you?" I smiled at how sweet he was and said, "Of course I am!"

At that he kissed me again but depend it and made it much more rough which only excited me. He started kissing down my jaw when I let out a small moan he chuckled and said, "Close your eyes Silver, don't open them until I say!" I trusted him and closed my eyes, he kissed my neck again and I felt his fingers spread over my stomach the travel down. I was letting out small moans as he pressed one finger in where no one else had ever touched. I felt his breath move from my neck as he moved to my chest and gave each of my breasts equal attention I moaned loud and said, "Sasuke!"

I felt him smirk and travel down after a second he said, "I love you silver!" I smiled my eyes still closed and was about to return his statement when a bolt of pleasure hit me. I felt his tongue giving me huge bolts and was at this point screaming his name as I felt the pleasure build he said, "Let it go baby!" At this I felt like fireworks had exploded and collapsed breathing heavily. I didn't even know he had moved until I heard him whisper in my ear, "I am not done yet!" I was about to open my eyes and felt him put his hand over them as he said, "I didn't say you could open them!" His voice was thick and deep sounding almost like in pain, but I kept my eyes closed and felt his remove all of my clothes. I knew he was watching me and under his gaze I was turning red and redder.

He chuckled, I assumed from seeing me blush and said as he climbed over me, "I would only give you pleasure if I could but there will be some pain Silver!" I nodded and said, "It's okay Sasuke I trust you!" He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in slowly I felt the pain for only a second before I was making him move with me, my instincts taking over. He was groaning as I moaned, I still hadn't opened my eyes but when he said, "Silver open your eyes I want to see you!"

I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into his beautiful onyx ones as we made love. I felt like I was bursting into a million pieces, and when Sasuke rolled over both of us out of breath I smiled at him and right before I fell asleep said, "I love you too Sasuke!"

_**Chapter Eight**_

I woke the next morning immediately remembering everything and finding Sasukes arms around me. I looked at him and smiled to find him still asleep, so slowly untangled him from me and got out of the bed. I went to the spare room where I had some of my clothes, funny I have never been shy about my body and wasn't scared to walk around the house naked. I hopped into the guest shower and dressed. Once I was dressed and I had put my hair up I checked on Sasuke who was still asleep and smiled thinking, 'Well I do get up quite early it's only 5 in the morning, I'll make breakfast since we happened to get distracted last night."

I walked down to the kitchen and looked at his supplies for a guy his kitchen was stocked, of course not many knew he was an awesome cook. I started humming as I made Pancakes, eggs and bacon. I had just finished, and had gone from humming to singing softly when I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned and saw Sasuke smirking as he leaned on the door jam, I smiled at him and said, "I made breakfast, since we missed dinner!" That made his smile grow and he said, "Yeah I guess we did huh!" I smiled and as I strated putting everything on the table said, "You know your ego is huge!" He was helping me at this point and everything was on the table him already filling his plate. He looked up at my comment and said, "Hey I am a great guy my ego needs to be huge!"

I started laughing at that and got out between breaths, "Well then I need to watch what I say about you huh?" He had a sly smirk on his face and said, "You didn't seem to have a problem with my ego or anything else last night!" I turned quick to hide my blush and heard him laugh then grab my waist, he pulled me into his lap and handed me a fork. I looked up at him and said, "I can sit in a chair you know?" He looked at me swallowed the big bite of pancakes he had shoved into his mouth and said, "I like you better here!"

I shrugged and started stealing every bite he cut giggling at the look on his face each time I stole his bite. After the tenth he stood up taking me with him and plopped me in a different chair as he said, "Eat your own!" I laughed and said, "But yours is better!" We were both laughing at that.

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**One Week Later**_

Everyone now knew we were a couple and funny how when Sasuke had told Naruto he had shouted, "FINILLY!" We are extremely happy he asked me to move in with him and I just looked at him my eyes widened as I said, "But Sasuke if we keep both place we have more places to make love!" He really couldn't argue with that so grinned especially since I had said it in front of Naruto who looked horrified. Since the first time I found many ways we could show one another love in many spots in both houses.

I was at this moment sitting in my house with Tenten and Hinata as I said, "I am not sure, we have been using protection but I don't really think we did the first time!" They were gawking at me because I had just told them I believed I was pregnant. Tenten being practical said we need to find out now!" She grabbed me and with Hinata following dragged me through the village to Lady Tsunade, on the way I passed a shocked looking Sasuke and Naruto and yelled, "Sasuke Help!" He and Naruto started after as I tried to tell Tenten I want Sasuke there, she just kept dragging me.

By the time we reached the office, Sasuke and Naruto were yelling at a frightened Tenten as I raised my voice for the first time in years, "Everyone Shut up!" They all stopped talking just as Lady Tsunade threw open her door yelling and screaming about a commotion out in the hall of her office. I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in the office as I said to everyone, "This is between me, Sasuke, and Lady Tsunade GO AWAY!" They all did and I plopped down in a chair with a sigh as Tsunade shut the door and Sasuke stood there confused.

I looked at Lady Tsunade and said, "I am sorry about this!" She nodded as she sat behind her desk and as Sasuke sat still confused said, "What can I do for the two of you?" She looked at Sasuke and he held up his hands as he said, "No clue!" I smiled and said, "This may be awkward I wanted to tell him my suspicion and then check with him but Tenten dragged me here." They both were looking at me funny and I said, "Sasuke I believe I may be pregnant and I think we should check!"

He was now freaking as I tried to calm him down Tsunade took blood and left saying it would only be a second. I had calmed him down and we were talking he said, "I wanted children and to rebuild the clan but this is sudden and we are not married!" I smiled and said, "Well that's easy to fix we could be married now by Lady Tsunade and have a official wedding after the child is born." He looked at me sternly and surprised as he said, "Wait Silver are you saying you want to marry me?" I gave him a look that said duh as I replied, "Of course I do and not only that I believe Itachi knew this would happen!" We talked about him often and he sat there nodding as he pulled something out of his pocket.

I watched him as he put a small box in my hand and said, "Will you marry me then Silver?" I laughed at him and said, "Yes dope….How long have you been carrying this around?" He rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well I dug through a closet to find it, it was my mothers, I've been carrying it since that first day!" I smiled as I opened the box and my breath caught in my throat it was beautiful. The ring was white gold with a beautiful heart shaped ruby in the center of several small white diamonds. I hadn't realized Lady Tsunade had walked back into the room until she said, "Well it is positive Silver, Sasuke!"

We both looked up at her and Sasuke said, "Can you marry us now?" A huge smile blossomed on her face as she said, "Of course but we need wittiness?" As soon as she said that the door burst open and Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Neji walked in as Naruto screamed, "We will, Believe It!" I smiled and said, "Perfect!"

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Nine months and One week later!**_

I groaned as I looked at Sasuke still in our house me still pregnant, with what turns out is trips, two girls and a boy. He was smiling at me and I said, "They haven't even dropped yet and they are two weeks overdue!" His smile widened as he lay on the bed next to me he said, "They will come when they are ready!" I groaned and replied, "I look like a huge balloon!" He laughed at that as he turned on his side to look me in the eyes he stroked my face and said, "You my dear are beautiful!" I just sat there pouting as a knock sounded on the door, I looked at Sasuke helpless and he chuckled as he got up and answered the door.

He moved the bed downstairs because I couldn't even get upstairs anymore. I tried to sit up to see who it was but was pushed down. I sighed and looked to my left as Lady Tsunade came into view, she smiled as she said, "Okay we have decided that we are going to break your water and induce labor Silver!" All of a sudden I saw Sasuke standing on my right helpless looking and worried. I smiled at him and said, "You are waiting outside!" He looked at me and I noticed three nurses one now pushing him out the door saying all would be well.

Before he was fully out the door he said, "I love you Silver!" I smiled and said, "Ditto!" I watched as they gave me a shot and started scurrying around the room, Tsunade was talking to me telling me I would sleep through the whole birth, I nodded as I was starting to doze.

_Two Days Later_

I slowly woke to hear soft cooing and Sasukes voice as he said, "My little girls and my baby boy it's okay mommy will wake up soon and want to meet you!" I opened my eyes smiling and said, "Yes mommy does want to meet them." Sasuke jumped and said, "Oh thank goodness the nurse gave you too much and you have been out for two days." I gasped and I said, "How are my babies?" I started getting up feeling great and Sasuke smiled at me as he gazed in three little beds and said, "Come meet them, they are beautiful!"

I went over and looked down I smiled they all had black blue/purple hair and the two boys had onyx eyes but my daughter had sapphire blue eyes. I looked at Sasuke and said, "Do you have names in mind?" He shook his head then nodded as he said, "well I would like to name one of the boys after Itachi but that's it." I nodded and said, "Okay this little guy will be Itachi Uchiha, if it is okay I like Emiko for our daughter?" He smiled and said, "That's perfect!" I looked at our youngest son while I picked him up I said, "And what shall we name you?" I looked at Sasuke who looked so happy as he said, "How about Naruto?" I looked at our son and said, "Uncle Naruto would love a little name sake!" We both laughed at that.

_Random Future Moment_

I waddled through the kitchen, pregnant for the third time with twins this time, as Naruto and Itachi came in holding hands with their three younger sisters. I looked at them with my hands on my huge hips and said, "And where is your Father!" Naruto grinned big he has been hanging out to much with his uncle, Itachi just glared at him and they said, "He said he would be home in an hour for dinner!" I nodded and said, "Naruto would you set the table?" He grumbled but did it and Itachi chuckled and I said, "Itachi help get your sisters ready for dinner!" He scowled but went to do it.

I had dinner ready and heard, "Honey I'm home and we have a guest for dinner!" I smiled knowing who it was the moment I heard all of my kids yelling with joy. BN Big Naruto came in with two girls hanging on his legs one on his hip and two boys following behind. I grinned and said, "Well if it isn't Uncle Naruto!" He grinned and mouthed Help, I shook my head and mouthed back No. He sighed and I turned as I saw Sasuke leaning in the door frame watching me. I crocked my pinky at him and he smirked as he came to me and kissed me. I giggled as all the kids yelled, "EEWWWW!" and BN said, "Common guys get a room!" I pulled away and laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder as I looked at BNand said, "Now Naruto you can see as well as me we already did!"

He groaned and said, "Yeah and if you guys have any more I am going to be covered in children!" I looked at Sasuke and we both broke down laughing as I said, "Yes we do this just to torture you Naruto!" I then became serious as I tapped my chin I said, "But to be honest if he keeps forgetting protection it will happen again!" Sasuke looked down and the kids had all left the room as he said, "Yeah I just get eager!" At that we all laughed!

We lived happily as a happy family and Sasuke 'forgot' protection a lot we ended up with 13 children eight girls and five boys, after that we had to stop because we couldn't think of any more names!


End file.
